Tonks and Lupin at Hogwarts
by purplepeopleeater78
Summary: Tonks and Lupin going to Hogwarts at the same time. AU


**So this is my take on how Lupin and Tonks would get together if they were at Hogwarts at the same time**

"Look at the freak"

"Eww. If she can make herself look however she wants she could at least make herself bearable for us to look at"

"I know. At least she doesn't have the disgusting pink hair today"

"I heard that she likes Remus Lupin"

"Seriously. The only reason to go out with him is to get with Sirius or James."

"Then again she probably knows she doesn't stand a chance with either of them"

Nymphadora Tonks was fuming. Normally people like this couldn't get her down, but today she wasn't in a particularly good mood. She couldn't morph and not being able to morph made self conscious and miserable. She could never morph around the full moon she was too busy worrying about him. She knew he'd be safe but he would also be in pain and exhausted afterwards. She always felt self-conscious with her disgusting mousy brown hair. She knew she shouldn't let them get to her but they did, she was about to turn around and hex them when she saw Professor McGonagall. So instead she turned left and ran down empty corridor, up a flight of stairs and into a classroom that was usually empty.

She flew inside blinded by tears that had just started to fall. She turned around to lock the door then rested her head against it. Just as she started to really cry for what was probably the fourth time that week she heard a chair scraping across the floor, followed by footsteps that she would know anywhere and then, she felt a comforting arm around her shoulders. Normally she would be mortified that someone was seeing her cry but instead she turned around and hugged him properly. He hugged her back and pulled them both to the ground with her sitting in his lap. After what was about half an hour her tears started to slow so she moved off of his lap to sit next to him, she turned to look at Remus Lupin, then changed her mind and buried her head in his shoulder

"Sorry" she mumbled

"It's perfectly ok Nymphadora"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she said only half-heartedly

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's stupid. I'll just go." She went to get up

"No it's not stupid. Nothing that upsets you will ever be stupid" he grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving, so she sat down again, "now tell me what happened."

"Well I haven't been very happy these past few days, what with exams and the full moon coming up"

"You really should stop worrying about me, you know I'll be perfectly fine with the others"

"Yes but that doesn't stop me worrying about you. The others can't stop the pain or the exhaustion that I know you feel"

"But it makes it more bearable, and I don't want your OWL results to suffer because of me, I know you need good results unless you don't want to be an Auror anymore"

"No that's still what I want."

"I thought so, you don't seem to change your mind once you've decided on something"

"No, I don't." She said to the boy she had loved since she first met him on the Hogwarts Express five years ago.

"So anyway what happened, it seems we have gotten sidetracked"

"Like I said it really is stupid, it doesn't even matter."

He just gave her a look so she continued

"Well I was just going to look for you because I was tired of studying and I knew that you could probably do with a break from revising for your NEWT's too. Then these two girls came up behind me and started going on about how if I can morph I should at least make myself 'bearable' for them to look at. And they said all this other stuff. Normally it doesn't even bother me because I know they're probably just jealous of my ability but like I said I've been miserable lately and that just sort of pushed me over the edge. I was going to hex them but then I saw McGonagall so I decided on option b went to find a good place to have a cry and then hex them later when there were no witnesses."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, but I think were two sixth years from Ravenclaw"

"Well they obviously shouldn't be in Ravenclaw"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're beautiful and if thinking otherwise makes them rather stupid"

She looked into his eyes searching for something. When she found it she leant slowly towards him and kissed him, very gently on the mouth. It was quick, she almost didn't think that she'd done it. However when she saw the look in his eyes she knew that she had, and she knew that it had affected him as much as it had her.

"But I'm a werewolf"

"So"

"I'm dangerous"

"I can look after myself. Anyway its not like I'm near you on a full moon"

"But I'm older than you"

"Two years isn't that much"

"But I'm poor, and I don't think it'll be particularly easy for me to get a job when I leave school"

"So. I don't care about money. I only care about you"

"But—"

"But nothing Remus. Nothing you say will change my mind about how I feel"

"Well it seems I've lost. However I hardly think that was an adequate first kiss so"

and he kissed her again, this time with more passion. The first time it was nervous and hesitant. This time they were both putting five years worth of love and need for each other into that kiss. It was because of this that they missed someone muttering "Alohomora" and opening the door. It was only when Tonks felt a cold draft on her back that she reluctantly pulled away.

"See I told you the freak liked him."

"I never said she didn't!"

"Whatever."

Remus and Tonks both stood up and turned around. They saw two girls both fairly tall, one was blonde the other was a brunette and both were in Ravenclaw.

"You know, Lupin. It is Lupin isn't it?" said the blonde

Remus nodded "yes" he said his voice like ice

"She doesn't really like you she's only doing it to get with Sirius"

Remus turned to look at Tonks with a look of mock horror "I thought you were against the incest that is so common in you're family, I guess I was wrong,"

"You're related to Sirius Black"

"But you're name's Tonks"

"Really! I never noticed that before. Thanks so much for telling me." Her voice dripping heavily with sarcasm "because it's impossible to be related to someone and have a different last name" at this Lupin laughed

"C'mon, lets go somewhere else" he muttered in her ear before walking to the desk to put his books back into his bag

When his back was turned Tonks quickly pulled out her want disarmed then thought Levicorpus. And laughed as they tried to disentangle themselves from their robes.

When Remus turned around gave a short laugh then assumed a neutral expression on his face once more.

"Tonks" he said in a voice that was slightly disapproving but mostly ammused, "you probably shouldn't have done that"

"Yeah well it's not like they're going to tell anyone"

"They're not?"

"Because I'm a Hufflepuff and a fifth year, they have too much pride to admit that I'm better than them"

"You're not better than us"

"Uh which of us are hanging upside down with no wands? And which of us are walking away unscathed?"

The two girls chose to remain silent

"Yeah that's what I thought." said Tonks her voice cold. "C'mon Remus, lets go sit out in the sun" she said stepping around the two girls and holding out her hand to him.

"Hmmm, yes lets," he said grabbing her hand and closing the door as they walked out together "Just let me put my bag away first

"Why were you in that classroom anyway?"

"Oh well James and Sirius don't really feel the need to study for exams and they can be very distracting when they want to be"

"Well I'm glad they are"

"Why is that?"

"Because if they weren't then I wouldn't be able to do this right now" she said as she stepped in front of him to kiss him

"Yes I can see why you would be" as he bent down to kiss her again

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review even if it's to tell me its crap. Also I know Lupin protests a lot more than that but I thought a 17-year-old Lupin would be more selfish so would be easier to convince.**


End file.
